


Overdoing It

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Common Cold, Fluff, Keith the Househusband, Lap Pillow, M/M, Married Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Sick Shiro (Voltron), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Shiro has a cold. Keith is worried and fussy. Also guilty because he's the one who gave Shiro the cold.





	Overdoing It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).

> This was also partially inspired by an RP I did with my friend Maria. Yes, Kosmo did literally teleport Keith back to his room because he wouldn't admit he was sick and needed to rest.

Even with his new body, the memories of his disease remained. Chronic pain flare-ups, dizziness, the days where he couldn't even move, the episode so bad he spent a month in the hospital just to recover from it. The inescapable truth that it would only get worse with time and he'd be dead before he even turned thirty.

Compared to that, a little head cold was nothing. It wasn't comfortable, he didn't exactly _like_ feeling achy and congested, but he'd take it over hurting so much he couldn't even blink without wanting to scream. Besides, he'd be as good as new in a few days.

Unfortunately, his husband either didn't know or was worrying out of habit. Knowing Keith, it was probably the latter.

"How are you feeling? Is the medicine still working? Should I bring you the vaporizer?"

Shiro rolled onto his side with a small smile. Keith stood beside the bed with an apron tossed over his jeans and t-shirt, hair in a messy ponytail. Normally they shared the household chores, but Keith had turned into Mr. Housekeeper the moment Shiro started sneezing, right down to preparing a supply of chicken soup and storing the containers in the freezer.

It was too cute for Shiro to be annoyed by it.

"It's still working, Keith, and I'm actually starting to feel better. It's a little cold-"

Keith was gone before he could finish, returning in less than a second with a blanket and tucking it around him. Shiro rolled his eyes.

"I was going to ask if you could turn the heat up a little, but this is fine, too." Keith paused, reddened, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess I am being a little too fussy," he admitted. "I know you've had worse, it's a cold, you'll be fine, but..." He sighed. "You caught it from _me._"

"Ohhh." Right, Shiro thought, there was no forgetting last week when Keith was sick and _still_ came to work, coughing and sniffling until Kosmo teleported them both back home. It had taken Kosmo's pleading eyes and Shiro's firm resolve to get Keith to _finally_ admit he was sick and needed to rest.

And Shiro had snuggled up under the covers with him to keep him warm. Keith had even _warned_ him he'd get sick, and Shiro hadn't cared. Even now, he couldn't say he regretted it.

"We both know I've had worse." Shiro smiled, coughing a little. "Keith, it's not that I don't appreciate your hard work, but don't overdo it. I'm not that frail," he said. "That said, if you don't mind, I could use a little company." Keith nodded, sitting down on the bed. He patted his lap, and Shiro eagerly shifted his head to lie down against him.

"Comfy?" Keith asked, stroking his hair. Shiro nodded, closing his eyes. In the Garrison days, if Keith was sad or sick, Shiro always let him rest on his lap, and over time Keith began to return the favor. He felt so warm, so comforting, Shiro could feel his aches disappearing more and more.

"Thanks," he murmured. "I really do appreciate all you do for me. Even if you overdo it."

"I'll try to dial it down," Keith promised. "I love you."

"I love you too, Keith."

He fell into a deep, peaceful slumber. Colds weren't fun, but even without the memory of chronic pain and fits to compare them to, they weren't so bad with a loving husband to look after him.


End file.
